


Imagine Kili Distracting You From Nightwatch

by rachel_gk



Series: Imagines! [2]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, interuption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_gk/pseuds/rachel_gk





	Imagine Kili Distracting You From Nightwatch

"Kili!" You gasped out as he touched your thigh.  
"Sh!" He hissed, slowly beginning to kiss your neck.  
You shuddered and fell silent. You were supposed to be on night watch, but obviously you became...... Distracted. He WAS courting you, after all, it couldn't be too terribly wrong of you.  
The sound of Kili beginning to take your shirt off drew you back to the present, and you helped him. Soon enough neither of you had any clothes on, and you bit your lip in anticipation. He began to kiss down your neck to your chest when suddenly a cough interrupted Kili. He quickly threw a blanket over you and grabbed his shirt and began to put it on.  
It was Fili.  
"Kili what on earth were you doing with (y/n)?" Fili asked, a smirk on his face.  
"Oh shut up," Kili replied, standing up, nearly completely clothed. You buried yourself further under the blanket, wishing this had never happened.  
"Just try not to get distracted again, alright, (y/n)?" Fili said firmly.  
"Yes, of course," you whimpered out from beneath the blanket.  
"I'm sorry that my dear brother couldn't keep it in his trousers, I must admit, however, that I can see why." Fili said, laughing.  
"Oi! Shut up! Go to sleep, you maggot!" Kili said, pushing Fili back to his sleeping bag.  
Slowly you were able to change beneath the safety of the blanket before sitting up straight and shaking your head.  
"It won't happen again," you whispered to yourself.  
"Oh yes it will," Kili's voice said from right behind you.


End file.
